The present invention relates to a stackable flat pallet of the type which is composed of a supporting deck and supporting feet of sheet metal and in which the supporting deck is provided with openings that are adapted to the supporting fee and with corrugations distribution over the sheet metal as well as with a crimped edge, and the supporting feet are designed as tapered, runner-like structures which are provided with horizontal flanges resting against the supporting deck and fastened thereto.
Stackable, flat pallets of sheet metal must occupy a minimum space, be easily stackable and stable, should be manufacturable in a simple manner from as little material as possible, i.e. utilizing sheets that are as thin as possible and, in particular, their supporting feet should be attachable in a simple manner.
A stackable flat pallet disclosed in German Pat. No. 2,430,889 has a sheet metal supporting deck provided with rectangular openings having edges in the form of deep-drawn zones, and supporting feet which are produced individually. The horizontal flanges of the feet are fastened to the deep-drawn edges of the openings and, in the immediate vicinity of the edges, to the supporting deck. For fastening the feet, the flanges of each supporting foot are provided with bores into which material stamped out of the supporting deck is pushed and crimped to form a type of rivet. Longitudinally oriented corrugations are provided at the supporting feet. During stacking, the supporting feet pass through the openings of the supporting deck disposed therebelow.
As is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,374, it is also known to use one-piece runners on a nonstackable pallet whose supporting deck has no openings, the supporting runners having a cross section in the form of a W.